The difference between a wizard and a mage
by Ultimate God of Destruction
Summary: Harry Potter X-over. Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri take a trip to Hogwarts to try to become teachers... perhaps slightly funny. slightly potty mouth.R&R PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Incident of nine and three quaters

Somewhat important notes::  
  
La la la! This is supposed to be a humor fic, cross-over between Harry Potter and Final Fantasy X. Lets, for the sake of establishing a time period, say that this occurs a year after Yuna defeats Sin, and during Harry Potter's 5th year. Yuna and Lulu are say. mid 20's, and are going to Hogwarts to be teachers. Therefore, Harry, Hermione and Ron, who are like about.. 15, 16 are mere kids to the FFX characters. Lulu is engaged to be married to her boyfriend, an OC named Arabellion. Yuna is dating no one. Tidus is still on the farplane, as is Auron. Rikku is currently re-building Home. Kimahri, loyal guardian that he is, stays with Yuna, and even decides to teach a blue magic course as well. Voldemort is alive again, and strikes down wizard villages at random. The main focus is on the FFX characters, even slight bashing of the Harry Potter people later on, basically calling their magic weak compared to the magic Yuna and Lulu possess. I will try to keep the bashing down to a minimum, but just incase, Harry Potter fans. be warned.  
  
I do not own the characters in this story. Harry Potter and all the HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and FFX belongs to Squaresoft. DON'T SUE ME!  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Yuna looked around the train station. "Platform 9 ¾.. I don't see a 9 ¾." "There is obviously magic at work here.perhaps an illusion," the ever so wise Lulu observed. Kimahri, who was beginning to lament agreeing to come on this trip, simply stood there. "Kimahri. miss Spira." This was quite understandable, because despite Lulu and Yuna, both stunningly beautiful women dressed in ridiculous clothes (ridiculous by English standards, anyway) standing next to him, poor Kimahri stood out the most. The fact that he had to carry a large trunk containing the girls' clothes, Yuna's Nirvana, his Spirit Lance and several of Lulu's stuffed animal didn't' make it any better, and the fact that he was able to carry this heavy load in just one arm made him downright frightening. People either thought the zoo had lost a rare specimen, or a new store announced its opening by sending a person dressed in a costume to the train station. He found a wall to lean against, and was content to not say shit until Yuna asked him to. His summoner watched as three young teenagers, two boys and a girl, walked near them. They were carrying trunks, and dressed in black cloaks.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell us how to get to platform 9 ¾?" Yuna asked in her polite, soothing voice.  
  
The three teenagers stopped dead in their tracks. In unison they spun to see who could have asked that question, expecting to see a confused first year, but found a twentieth something women in what appeared to be priestess's robe. The two boys of the group began blushing, not knowing how to answer the beauty's query.  
  
"Uh. um. you uh.," was all the red headed one could spit out. The other boy, who had ruffled black hair, black enough to rival Lulu's raven locks, simply said nothing.  
  
"May I ask, who are you? Why do you want to know that?" spoke up the female of the threesome. She spoke with something of a bossy manner, not quite bitchy but not at all inviting. She immediately reminded Yuna of Lulu when they had first met.  
  
"That's none of your business. Let's say we are long distance commuters, that's all." spoke a certain black mage, her voice annoyed and commanding, yet somehow calm. The younger girl sensed it was not a good idea to cross the gothic woman, maybe because of her attitude, or maybe because at that moment, Hermione began to sense something within the two women in front of her. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a horribly loud, lion-like roar that echoed through the station, officially making everyone within a good mile or so piss their pants.  
  
"Kimahri has found something!" the beast yelled. Up until now, none of the young teenagers had noticed him standing there, leaning against the wall.exactly at where the secret portal to the Hogwarts Express was. And he had just fallen through.  
  
"Ah, Kimahri seems t have found our entrance," Lulu said, glad that they no longer needed the help of those.kids.  
  
By now, Kimahri's yells had attracted the attention of just about every muggle and wizard alike. A crowd began to form around the confused Ronso. Harry, Ron and Hermione began to panic. There was only 5 minutes left before the train left, and with this huge crowd forming, they could never make it through the portal without being noticed.  
  
Kimahri gave Yuna an apologetic and confused look. Yuna relayed that look to Lulu, who sighed and knew what to do. The black mage stuck her hand high in the air and yelled, "Multi-cast SLEEP!" A bright light radiated from her and, when Harry could open his eyes again, he was stunned. He, Ron, Hermione, the woman in white, the woman in black, and the blue creature were the only people standing. everyone else lay on the ground, asleep.  
  
Yuna was surprised to see that the three kids from before withstood Lulu's sleep spell. They must be mages of some sort. or at least know some type of magic. Yuna was impressed, and said, "Are you students at Hogwarts?" Her answer was a timid "Yes," from the black haired boy. Yuna noticed a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and even she had to admit that it made him somewhat handsome, even though he's only a teenager. Lulu, on the other hand, seemed to take offense in them not falling asleep, said nothing but did offer the three a glare cold enough to make Shiva shiver. Kimahri, who had regained his composure, said, "Kimahri think we should go to the train now."  
  
"Oh my god," Harry yelled," We only have 1 minute!"  
  
And with that, the six people not in a deep sleep rushed through the fake wall, where luckily, everyone was still awake.  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
  
  
R&R Please!! Next chapter. the fun machina train ride! *evil grin* 


	2. Fun train ride

Lulu rolled her eyes in disgust. Not only had they just made the train (thanks in part to a good haste spell thanks to Yuna) but there were absolutely no compartments left to sit in. except for one, which the group of 6 had no choice but to share. They sat facing one another, Kimahri Yuna and Lulu on one side, Lulu closest to the door, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other side. And considering that there were four large trunks (Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna all managed to share one. They were used to packing very light), 5 normal sized people and one large Ronso. things were tight. If that didn't make things bad enough, the annoying kids now decided to stuff their faces with enough chocolate and candy to satisfy the entire Aurochs team. Add the fact that were riding on a machina train, and you have one very pissed Lulu.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. When Dumbledoor, no, the entire Ministry of Magic heard about the incident at the station, these three strangers would surely be shipped back to whatever strange land they came from. Long distance commuters, bullshit. Especially the woman in black. In a matter of mere minutes after first seeing her, Hermione had begun to develop a hatred for the mysterious goth. Hermione had much less of a problem dealing with the other two strangers. The blue beast rarely opened his mouth, so she couldn't say anything bad about him. The woman in white seemed much more agreeable. she had offered to by her raven-haired friend a snack, (with a strange money Hermione never heard of, called gil) but the stuck up bitch refused on account of her 'waistline.' "Pfft!" Hermione thought.  
  
Yuna sensed the tension in their small compartment, and decided to try to break some of the ice. "So.what are your names?" Yuna tried to say this in as pleasing as a tone possible, and it seemed to have worked. The red headed boy spoke up first. "Ronald Weasley, so nice to make your acquaintance m'lady." He might have sounded charming, if he didn't proceed to promptly shove more candy into his mouth. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," the other boy said. Truthfully, even Harry expected the three strangers to make a commotion about meeting THE Harry Potter, but his name didn't seem to have any special meaning to them. It was a nice change, for once. Hermione waited for the usual "ooohh"s and "aaahh" that came after her friend's name, but when they did not respond, she decided to introduce herself. Even she couldn't resist the lady in white's friendly tone. "My name is Hermione Granger. We are all fifth years at Hogwarts." Yuna offered the three a brilliant smile, which made Ron and Harry blush. "My name is Yuna. These are my close friends, Kimahri and Lulu." "nice to meet you," all 6 people said, almost in unison.  
  
A few more minutes passed, as did idle chat. Harry realized that these people were not lying when they said they were long distance commuters. They seemed to have practically nothing in common with he and his friends. "Are you teachers?? You seem far too mature and might I add, beautiful to be students here," Ron said. His attempt at flirting was so bad, even Kimahri snorted. Yuna opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door opening. "Well well well, look who it is," came a voice from the door. A voice so annoying, Lulu already hated its owner more than she hated Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy. What the hell do you want?!" Harry challenged the new boy. The boy had hair so blonde it must have been bleached, and such a despicable manner that even Yuna began to dislike him. Kimahri let out a slight growl. More than anything, this new boy's smell pissed him off. As always, his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, flanked Draco Malfoy. All three of the bastards noticed Yuna and Lulu. "My my my, Potter, watch your language, there are ladies present! And no I don't mean you, mud blood." Draco spat at Harry. At the sound of that last word, Ron, Harry, and especially Hermione began to growl just like Kimahri. "Well, I've got more important things to be doing, see you later losers," Draco said, in just an insulting tone as before, "Oh, and Farewell ladies, you two are more than welcome to come sit with us if you'd like." He spun to leave, but at his first step, fell flat on his face. Lulu pulled her foot back to her seat and said coolly, "Watch your step." Draco climbed to his feet, silently swearing to tell his father about this day.  
  
The rest of the train ride continued pretty much without any large events. Yuna, Ron, and Harry had a deep discussion about the likenesses and differences of Blitzball and Quiditch, Hermione read a book. Lulu slept quietly while Kimahri slept loudly. Hermione began to reconsider her idea about Lulu. Sure. she seemed to be grumpy, but she did trip Malfoy, so.she can't be 100% bad. And if Yuna, who's very kind and nice, can apparently be lose friends with Lulu, than maybe Lulu isn't really grumpy. 'Oh well.' she thought as the train pulled into it's station. 'With Voldemort free, this year will be an interesting year to say the least.'  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
Ok, R&R Please! C'mon!!!! 


	3. Author's note

Special Author's Note!!  
  
Ok, up to this point there has been no specific coupling. Perhaps I suggested a Yuna/Harry pairing, though that was not intentional. This is basically asking you to suggest what couples you'd like to see in this fic. If you guys really want a Yuna/Harry fic, ok I guess, but just keep in mind Yuna is about 10 years older than Harry. I was thinking of giving a few other Final Fantasy characters cameos. Auron will definitely be included. So, just tell me who you want to see with who, any special person you wanna see make a cameo, whatever.  
  
Thanks a lot,  
  
Ultimate God of Destruction 


	4. Man with the sword

The walk into the castle was fairly uneventful. Lulu overheard some students talking about "You-Know-Who" about how terrible his return is. She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but assumed the kids were talking about some rival student they had. Frankly she didn't care, and found it quite childish these people would refer to anyone by anything other than their name.  
  
Yuna was in a good mood after her discussion about blitzball/quiditch, but thinking of blitzball of course made her reminisce about Tidus. about how much she missed him. and than after seeing the large magnificent castle which reminded her of the church in Bevelle and her "wedding" that took place there.. Well Yuna wasn't exactly happy.  
  
Kimahri was not in good spirits either. Seeing the landscape out here reminded him of Spira, and of Gagazet. He was homesick the most out of the three travelers, and actually hasn't had a good meal in such a long time. 'Barbeque Bandersnatch.Ochu Salad.'  
  
"So hungry.can't wait for the feast!" Ron said excitedly. Kimahri's ears perked up at the mention of a feast; though he prayed to Yevon that it'd be better food than the shit those three brats were eating on the train.  
  
............................................................................ .........................  
  
They entered the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat next to each other. Hermione was still kinda pissed at that Lulu. 'How could such a bitch be a teacher?? I mean, even Professor McGonagall can be nice sometimes. I swear I hope I don't have any of her classes!' Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were desperately hoping to have both Yuna and Lulu as teachers, for reasons only a guy can understand. None of them even bothered to notice their rival had disappeared from the crowd.  
  
The Spirians sat down at the teachers' table. Kimahri sat next to a large, perhaps even vicious looking man with a beard to rival Kimahri's fur. Somehow, sitting next to each other, the two people seemed to fit in. Lulu sat next to Kimahri, and Yuna next to her. Lulu was secretly happy at not having to sit next to one of these weirdoes. On Yuna's other side was, by Yuna's standards, the ugliest man to ever exist. A wretched face and a cold stare (perhaps not as cold as Lulu's, but pretty damn close). "Welcome.newbies," he said, or rather, taunted. "Ahh, light'n up fer Godsakes's Snape! Its'a wonder in itself how we even get new people to take the jobs nowa'days!!" the giant's he-man spoke. The ugly man, now identified as "Snape" replied, "I was only offering a bit of welcome, Hagrid." and shot "Hagrid" a glare. Yuna felt like she was sitting next to Seymour's evil brother. Or was Seymour the evil-er one? That could be debated, Yuna thought with a giggle.  
  
A group of first years began to gather next to a stool, where a ragged old hat lay. "This here's whut we call a 'sortin.' Its sorts out all the firs' years and puts 'em into one o' the four houses." Hagrid explained. Though they had trouble deciphering his accent, our guardians and summoner appreciated his kindness. However, they still had no idea what the hell it did. Suddenly, the hat perked up, and began singing.  
  
"How the..?" Yuna asked to no one in particular. Snape, having heard this, laughed and said "Surprised by such a simple magic? And you claim to be capable teachers." For the first time ever, not Lulu but Yuna glared at Snape and replied, "Don't say we're incapable until you obtain Yojimbo, Anima, and the Magus Sisters!" Snape, not having the slightest clue what the hell the young woman was talking about, decided not to pursue the conversation. Kimahri silently laughed at the crazy hat's antics. Lulu smirked and said, "Reminds me of Onion Knight after he stole Auron's jug." Yuna nearly burst out laughing at the memory, but did her best not to. After all, she gathered from everyone else's actions that this was sorta serious.  
  
After a little bit more of its song, the hat settled down. The first years formed a line, and some old woman began calling out their names. They'd but they hat on, and it would scream out a random word. Overall, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri decided it'd be best to just ignore this whole thing. And after every kid sat down at a table, the feast began. Yuna was ready to eat, but when she saw her food, screeched loudly.  
  
"How dare you eat baby chocobo?!!!" she yelled, pointing at what in reality was just a big turkey. Very few words can describe the situation: Yuna crying about how intelligent, affectionate, and cute chocobos are, that they have rights too, Hagrid reassuring Yuna it was just a turkey, nearly all the students laughing, Dumbledore trying to keep the students in line, Snape ridiculing Yuna's innocent mistake, Kimahri growling and threatening to kill Snape for insulting Yuna, Lulu trying to tell Kimahri to calm down.all at once.  
  
But suddenly the commotion stopped. The students laughter was replaced with shock and horror. The doors of the hall opened, and the sight behind them was a gruesome one.  
  
One word escaped Harry Potter's choked, dry mouth. ".Malfoy."  
  
Draco Malfoy staggered into the Grand Hall.covered in blood. His clothes, and skin, for that matter, had several huge gashes. He staggered forward, bleeding freely. His eyes were in sheer terror, and he managed to say, "The man with the sword!!" before falling to the ground. Madam Pomfrey was the first of a large crowd to arrive by his side. Madam Pomfrey took his hand, checking his pulse.  
  
"He's.dead."  
  
"Let me through!" Yuna said. Although she had noticed how much of a pain in the ass this guy was, she still would do her best to help him.  
  
"He's dead, there's nothing we can do for him!"  
  
"Yes there is!" Yuna replied. She wished she had her Nirvana, but would try her magic without it. "Cast Full-life!" A bright light shone down on Draco's mangled corpse, and to everyone except Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri's surprise, Draco woke up. Not only alive, but fully-healed, too.  
  
If Draco's return from his brief death was not a shock enough for the crowd, seeing the man responsible for this sure as hell was. Cause at the same moment Yuna cast her spell, the "man with the sword" walked casually into the room. Yuna gasped.  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
That's it, this time around. Please Review!  
  
To Draco fans: Yes perhaps it was a bit much KILLING him off, and I apologize. However, Yuna did revive him  
  
To Draco bashers: Yes perhaps he should have stayed dead, but look at it this way; If he's alive again, he can die in a humorous way! Repeatedly!  
  
Who is the man with the sword?? Wait till next time to find out! 


	5. Silent discussion

Author's note: Ok, I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow, I think I'm beginning to put some plot into the story! (oooh's and aaah's are heard) Yes, yes, very nice. However, on a sadder note, this began as a comedy.but somehow seemed to get slightly more serious. There will still be funny moments. Still read though! It's still good! Still somewhat funny!  
  
As a reminder, I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X characters. So please stop sending threatening letters to me!!  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
"Auron?! What the hell happened?!" Yuna screamed, loosing her composure rather quickly. Auron wasn't the type to strike down little teenagers with a masamune.was he?  
  
Every wand within a good twenty meters was aimed straight at Auron's face.  
  
"Hello Yuna, I trust you are well?" Auron said calmly, completely ignoring all others in the room. "Auron, why did you slash that little boy?!" Yuna screeched. Harry and Ron snickered after hearing Malfoy referred to as the little boy. Hermione, however, was now convinced the newcomers were Death Eaters, or worse.  
  
Snape attacked. He yelled out the name of his spell and launched it at Auron. After all, Auron had killed one of his favorite students. Auron was ready though, and with lightning fast reflexes held up his sword in the way of the magic attack, and the attack quickly dissolved after hitting the Masamune. Auron stepped forward and held the sword to Snape's neck, and in the cool manner that made him Auron, he said, "Try that again."  
  
Dumbledore was trying to think of something, anything to say. He was dumbfounded just as everyone else. But than his thoughts were disrupted by Snape's anger. "Why the hell did you attack a student?! You must work for the Dark Lord!" Auron pushed his sword a centimeter closer to Snape's neck, close enough to draw a small trickle of blood.  
  
"I heard that boy talking, threatening to summon men to kill Yuna and Lulu. I could not allow that."  
  
The Slytherins growled. Griffindors, however, were stunned (well, not really shocked, but now their beliefs about Malfoy had been proven).  
  
"Let's dicuss this matter in private." good old Dumbledore finally managed to say. "Draco, follow us." he added sternly.  
  
"But Sir!" Snape said, "The boy has been mangled! He needs time to heal!"  
  
Dumbledore was serious and stern, more so than Harry had ever seen him. "No, he does not, thanks to Lady Yuna. He can manage one discussion." Snape knew he wasn't going to win. "Prefects! Take your houses back to the dormitories, now." Harry, Ron and Hermione, were able to sneak away from the rest of their classmates, due to the large mass of people that rushed out of the great hall in something of a pandemonium.  
  
Yuna, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy entered the headmaster's office. 'Oh damn,' Lu thought, 'Here for barely an hour and things are screwed up already.' Yuna had similar things on her mind, 'I hope they don't fire us or something like that. But hey, if Auron came here, than maybe.' Kimahri was thinking of taking a nap. After all, he had eaten so much at the feast he could barely walk. He took a seat in the corner of the room, everyone else, besides Dumbledore, stood. Auron, well. no one knows what the hell goes through his mind, and Draco knew he was in deep shit. Harry and crew and actually managed to eavesdrop on part of the conversation. How could they not stick their noses into this mess?!  
  
"I. I didn't say anything like that! You have to believe me over. these heathens! When my father hears about this." The boy pleaded in an extremely annoying voice. Dumbledore said nothing. Auron was still wielding his Masamune, and made that very clear to the boy. Draco shivered. Kimahri and Lulu glared at Draco. He shivered in fear again. Yuna had no idea what to think, her mind was not in the office, but rather, someplace else.  
  
It was obvious the tension in the room was building. "Please, good headmaster.send these people far away! They have no right to be here!" Yuna was silent. Kimahri decided it would be better to let someone else handle it. Auron didn't feel like argueing a teenager with as annoying voice as a child, and neither did Lulu. The black mage glanced over at Yuna. Over the years, the two had become very close friends, and Lu knew how to read Yuna like a book. And this time, the pages clearly stated that she was thinking about him again.  
  
"Whaddya make of this?" Ron asked Harry. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione spoke first. "They work for You-know-who, they have too! Why else would they attack our school?" "But." Harry added, "that doesn't make sense. They're nice civilized people, and I doubt Dumbledore would make them teachers if they had any relation to Voldemort." Of course, his friends winced twice at that name. Suddenly, they heard a trumpet sound, coming from behind. The three students turned to see the source, but could only manage to say, "What in the hell?!"  
  
Within the headmaster's office, there was nothing but dead air. Nobody dared break the silence. Lulu was trying to think of something she could do to cheer her friend up. Yuna just looked kinda spaced out. Draco, after whining for a few more minutes, had decided to shut the hell up for a change. Then it happened. A trumpet blared, as a small stampede of dolls rushed into the room. Cait Sith, Cactar, Space Force, Moomba and Onion Knight ran to Lulu and jumped at her heels, like children wanting to be held by their mother.  
  
Draco decided to continue his argument against these newcomers. Dumbledore said nothing throughout the entire ordeal, simply sat there, thinking. He didn't know what to do, so began yelling random things about the Spirians. "They're. not wizards! They have no magic, not even a wand! They're.. Weak pathetic muggles!" This accusation was met with Auron's "Who needs a wand when you can have a sword instead?" Lulu picked up her Onion Knight. "Weak, are we? You don't want to find out how wrong you are, boy." She glared. Draco glared back. They glared at each other, and Draco lost the glaring match.  
  
"Young lady." Dumbledore said, finally deciding to open his mouth, "Are you in any way related to a man named Braska?" Yuna, deep in a day dream, snapped back to reality at her father's name. "Why. Yes I do! He was my father." "Ah, I see." Dumbledore said, not surprised, as if he knew what her answer would be. At that moment, the Onion Knight leapt from Lulu's arms, stabbed Draco's foot with its sword and ran out the door.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what to think. They began walking to the Griffindore dorm when the stampede of dolls nearly ran them over again, running out of the office. A minute or so later you could hear a cursing Malfoy exit, than the rest of the new crew. They had no idea what happened, but if Draco Malfoy left cursing up a storm, it can't be that bad, right?  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
Wow, there are so many places I can take this fic. As far as couple's go. yes, it is Tidus Yuna is dreaming of. He will make an appearance. I can easily make this a yuri fic, though I don't plan on it.. A nice Yuna/Tidus pairing will probably occur, unless you want it otherwise.  
  
NEXT TIME: YUNA AND LULU'S FIRST CLASS!! STAY TUNED FOR LOTS OF MISS-AIMED SPELLS!  
  
R&R, THANKS! 


	6. This is blue magic

Ultimate God of Destruction: "Oh no, it's attack of the rabid Kimahri fans!!! Ahh!!"  
  
*fans dressed in blue fur coats attack God of Destruction*  
  
UGOD: "Ok! Ok, I'll try to include more Kimahri!!"  
  
*rabid fans froth at the mouth and walk away with the UGOD's arm*  
  
UGOD: "How am I supposed to type now?!!? Understand, its hard to think of what he'd say or do cause he has very little lines in FFX! Not to insult the character, he's very good, but just not a talkative guy, you know??"  
  
*Rabid fans glare at UGOD and give him the middle finger*  
  
UGOD: "Hey, no really!! One of my favorite parts in FFX was when he proved himself to Yenke and Biran! Then they sing to show their support! That was of da hook!"  
  
*Rabid fans growl*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jar Jar Binks would say, "Me-sa not own ONE bit of this crazy crazy word- list!"  
  
(Translation: "I don't own shit, so don't sue me you crazy weirdo!" )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, I will admit so far, Yuna or Kimahri haven't done too much ass- kicking, but for a purpose. Kimahri makes some noise in this chapter. I've been holding off on Yuna's power. She's actually the only character I can use to advance the plot, so I was planning to have her show her power later on in the story.  
  
Alright. This is the first class ever taught by the FFX characters. It's sorta like a demonstration they hold to show everyone what their class will be like. Naturally, all the HP characters are there, watching this demo cause.they have no life and no where else to be. Its set at night, in the Great Hall.  
  
Now, ONTO THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around. He was supposed to be meeting Ron here, so they could go see the demonstration on foreign magic. Just where was the redhead? Maybe he was late. After all, a lot had happened over the past few days. All classes began, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and both the boys were behind on homework already, and had both been scolded by Hermione on several occasions. Luckily, they haven't heard or seen much of Draco lately. His situation was now much more complicated. Lucious Malfoy was at Hogwarts within 24 hours after hearing his of his son's death, revival, and foot injury. He raised as much hell as possible, and now the Ministry of Magic was investigating the situation. The only reason the strange foreigners weren't immediately deported, or sent to Azkaban or something like was because of the name, "Braska." Even when the big asshole Malfoy heard "Braska", he shut up. Neither Harry nor Ron knew what the hell a "Braska" was, they thought it was just a spell of some sort that the foreigners knew. Hermione had just checked out a five-foot tall pile of books to search.  
  
"Harry!" It was Fred and George. "It's about to start, don't wanna miss the show if you know what I mean!" they said in unison, a smirk on their faces. "ok, have you seen Ron?" "Yeah," Fred replied, "He's saving you a first row seat!"  
  
In the corner of the room stood Snape. He had no choice but to supervise this event. After all these were the people who had killed his prized student. Kimahri looked over the large crowd of students gathering to watch their display. He'd definitely put on a damn good show for them. Kimahri starting going over the moves he'd use in his head. 'Mighty Guard, Fire Breath, Nova. Should Kimahri use White Wind??' He had volunteered to display blue magic first. He didn't want Lulu or Yuna to be nervous, but if he warmed up the crowd for them first, they wouldn't be. Yuna and Lulu were both close to Kimahri, he'd known them both since they were children. That's why, even after their quest to defeat Sin had ended, he found it hard to depart with them. He found the other guardians somewhat annoying, save for Auron. Kimahri almost found it funny, how even after proving his own strength to Yenke and Biran, he still followed two women around instead of returning home. He could easily go back to Gagazet, but he liked this life. Sure, fate had thrown him many curveballs, but he took each one without complaint. He was happy with his choices in life.  
  
"Kimahri?" Yuna's sweet, innocent voice said, "Whenever you're ready."  
  
He was ready for whatever the hell fate could throw at him.  
  
Kimahri stepped out in front of the large crowd. They kids slowly settled down to a low mummer. Kimahri held his Spirit Lance, standing very still, as if waiting for something. Everyone's attention was no fixed on the statuesque warrior. And than.  
  
"Aqua Breath!" Kimahri sprayed gallon after gallon of water over the large crowd watching, thoroughly soaking all their robes.  
  
"This. is called Blue Magic. It is using techniques and abilities beyond your own physical capabilities by copying them from an opponent." Kimahri beckoned two students up from the crowd.  
  
"Fight me, young children."  
  
These two "volunteers" just happened to be Crabbe and Goyle. Of course still dripping some water, they proudly got up, an arrogant look one both their faces. Their sheer stupidity made them think they stand a chance against Kimahri. They grinned, and simultaneously shoot a spell at Kimahri. Kimahri, however, was already as high as the ceiling, having used his Jump attack. He quickly hit each of them with a Lancet, copied their spells, landed about a foot behind them both and shoot their spells directly at their backs. This, of course, all happened before they could even react. They both fell to ground, limp. This caused quite a scene to the crowd, and to add to their shock, Crabbe's and Goyle's miss-aimed spells had just hit Snape. He also feel to the ground in pain. Of course, Kimahri decided to be kind and hit the three with a White Wind, restoring their health. The crowd was stunned; He had just knocked out two students and a teacher and healed them like it was child's play!  
  
"That is Blue Magic, that is my magic." the blue warrior stated, and walked away, leaning against a wall. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but he figured he'd let Yuna and Lulu go now. After all, there had to be some people standing at the end of this show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thus ends my chapter. R&R Please!! I've seriously got a plot arising here! A damn good plot too!! 


	7. Summoning Situation

Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways, here goes next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yuna, why don't you go next? Show them why they call you Master Summoner Yuna," the black mage encouraged.  
  
Yuna chuckled. "Sure, Lulu, but promise me you'll finish it off big, ok?"  
  
Yuna stepped forward. It made her somewhat uncomfortable for everyone to be looking at her. The last time she talked to a large crowd was in Luca, after Sin's defeat. Granted, that was a much larger crowd, but Yuna still had hope Tidus was out there, listening to her love filled words. But now.  
  
"Um, excuse me everyone," Yuna said to the crowd. "For my demonstration, we kinda uh, need to go outside. So if you could all just exit through that rear door..." she directed the mass of people outside.  
  
"Why do you s'ppose we're going outside? There's no spell she can't do inside." Ron said to his comrades. Harry was busy thinking. From what the blue warrior had just displayed somehow the need for open space didn't seem to unrealistic. Hermione, however, seemed to feel differently on that subject. "Why, all of the nerve. What could she possible need to do outside that she can't do inside? She's probably just stalling her display of weakness." Ron and Harry shot a glance at Hermione. "She's delusional." Ron muttered. "Why am I the only sensible one?" Harry asked himself as the headed outside. The students were led outside, standing in an open field not more than 30 meters away from the castle walls.  
  
Yuna stood on the grass. A slight wind blew at her back. She suddenly felt a tranquility rush over her. "Who should I summon? Not Anima, that'd just frighten them." All eyes were on her, but she didn't care. What a strange time for it to happen, but Yuna finally realized here, literally worlds away from home, what the Eternal Calm meant. Even after the Fayths were sent to the farplane and eventually reborn, after becoming a maester and being named Master Summoner, without Tidus, it all felt like an unreal dream. Reality had finally set back in. "Am I.over him now? Why here, why now? Forget it Yuna, just summon. I'm a summoner, and I'll always be." She took out her Nirvana, her ultimate weapon.  
  
"Please, Bahamut, come to my aid!" Yuna yelled, twirling her staff, looking towards the skies. The skies seemed to dim a bit, but otherwise, there was no immediate action.  
  
The crowd began to murmur. "What's a Bahamut?" one student said. "She must not be able to do her magic," another one whispered to his friend, snickering, "She's weaker than a muggle!"  
  
Lulu and Kimahri watched. "Why isn't Bahamut coming?" Lulu asked Kimahri. He only shook his head, and answered, "Perhaps the faiths are still too weak to produce an aeon."  
  
Yuna was getting nervous now. The crowd was growing impatient. "Why won't Bahamut answer my call?" However, at the moment, a very large glyph began to grow on the Hogwart's castle wall. Than. an earth shattering  
  
BOOM! Bahamut appeared from the glyph on the Hogwarts wall, not only demolishing a good part the wall, but probably broke the sound barrier while doing so. The dragon-aeon flew away from the school castle, flying high into the skies. It slowed once it reached the peak of its flight than began its descent. When it landed, Bahamut shook the ground violently. It stood next to its summoner, surveying the crowd. It crossed its arms, and waited for a command.  
  
The students did nothing. They did not have the ability to react. Nor did they have enough thought to even wonder what the hell just happened. Everyone watching the sight (except for the Spirians, of course) just had a blank expression of utter shock, they had never seen something anything like this!  
  
"Bahamut!" Yuna said. She was actually quite glad to see the aeon. Not just because if the summon didn't work she would've looked like a fool, but for something deeper. She considered the aeons her friends, who lent her their strength. "Bahamut, if you don't mind," Yuna began saying sweetly, "Please demonstrate your powers to these young people. So.just use Mega Flare, but don't hit anything!"  
  
Bahamut nodded. It powered up, than jumped and did a back flip, landing belly-down on the ground. The ground shook under Bahamut's enormous strength. The disk on it's back began spinning, gathering power for the attack. The wizard kids watched in complete awe, as Bahamut fired its attack. He shot out a blast of extremely potent energy, tearing up the earth. When the attack was over, and the smoke has cleared from the fields, it appeared as if Bahamut had just dug a very large, and very deep, canal.  
  
The large gathering of students was now simply petrified. That humongous.thing had just destroyed the field.  
  
Yuna giggled slightly at seeing the faces of the students. She wasn't one to brag or be arrogant, but it was hard not to feel slightly cocky in this place. She began to try to explain what a summoner is to the youngsters.  
  
"This is called summoning. It-"  
  
"Everybody get inside!" Hagrid's loud voice bellowed.  
  
Everyone's attention was now on the giant groundskeeper. He was standing at the hole in the wall Bahamut had caused. He once again yelled, "Get inside! Deatheaters are on their way here!" Immediately, there was an uproar. Yuna dismissed Bahamut, wondering what the sudden commotion was about.  
  
The Hogwarts student ran inside like a stampede, running for their lives in a chaotic din. The Spirians could only casual stride towards the door, wondering just what the hell a Deatheater was, and why these people were so goddamn afraid of them. After all, the summoner and her guardians had fought some tough fiends, could a Deatheater be any worse?  
  
Kimahri shook his head in disgust at the scrambling students. "Learn courage, weaklings!" he ferociously yelled at them. However, his voice was completely drowned out by the sound of their frightened cries. The three adult mages entered the castle, to find that in a matter of second, the place was now chaos, all because of the word, Deatheater. But no more than the moment they crossed the broken wall had someone screeched,  
  
"You-Know-Who is here!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Told ya plot would come! Well, R&R as always. 


	8. Author's note

A note to whatever fans I may or may not still have!!!!!  
  
I am so sorry for not updating in like, freaking forever. I am sorry, I apologize with all my heart and soul. My pathetic excuse is that I had too much homework, and too many tests to study for, which is true. However, in just two days from now I will have no more school, and I promise than I'll be able to update very often, since it'll be the summer vacation. Please don't be angry, I promise great things once I get the free time! 


	9. MaybeYouDon'tKnowWho

~Hola!~  
  
Please don't kill me for not updating. I am soooo sorry! I was busy but I have a lot of spare time right now. I can probably right a chapter or two tonight, and than in just a few days, summer vacation, so it'll all come than! The normal standards apply: I don't own the characters.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Anyone know what the hell a 'You-know-who' is?" Lulu asked Yuna and Kimahri. They were now inside the Great Hall, with the entire school peeing their pants in fear. "I have no idea.." Yuna answered. "Whatever it is, it must be strong to frighten them. Could it be Yu-Yevon?" the Ronso warrior added. The Spirians exchanged slightly nervous glances. What if "You-know- who" was the wizard's strange equivalent of Sin?  
  
Harry Potter, famous for his stand-offs with Voldemort, was scared. He didn't show it to his friends, but his scar tore with pain, his head was about to spilt open with pain. His two companions, however, lacked the self- control of their famous friend. Ron was literally shaking, and Hermione could not read or do homework. Harry looked around, and he himself had to wonder what could happen. Surely Voldemort would not attack Hogwarts, not when he knew Dumbledore was here. Would he? Had he grown that much in strength?  
  
Auron was the only human being in the school not huddled inside the hall. He, of course, was just outside the entrance to the Hall, casually sipping sake from the jug at his hip. Just than, he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Who's there?!" he called out, drawing the Masamune.  
  
"It's me," a figure, still shrouded in shadows, responded.  
  
"Hmph, you."  
  
Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. Everyone silenced, looking to him, the one person who could equal Voldemort, the man they believed could keep them safe. He cleared his throat, and prepared to speak to the crowd. "Say it isn't true." Harry mumbled under his breath. "It's true," Dumbledore began, "the Dark Lord is in the vicinity. He has come here, with intentions to murder me.and everyone who will get in his way." The crowd murmured. This was their worst nightmare coming to life. "Students, prepare to evacuate the building.. Teachers, guard the students. I will go by myself to settle the matter myself." Immediately, there was an uproar. "I'll go with yer!" Hagrid bellowed. "Surely that is not a wise decision, headmaster!" The other professors yelled out. "I must!" the headmaster screamed to the wild crowd. He knew they were concerned about him, but it was better for him to face Voldemort before the innocent students got involved. "I can and will face Voldemort so that you all may be safe. If you all escape, than it is worth whatever price I must pay."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and every other student were all in pure shock. He really wasn't going to sacrifice himself for them, was he? Dumbledore just couldn't.. he could never die!  
  
"I am willing to sacrifice myself for each of you," Dumbledore stated, a tear forming in his eye.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall was busted open.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Gramps!" yelled a cheerful, bright voice.  
  
The entire Hall turned around to see who had arrived, half expecting to see Voldemort just before he murdered them all. But no, the voice was much too happy for any murderer. Yuna, however, instantly recognized who it was. She could never forget that person, and all they had done for her.  
  
================================================================  
  
R&R please, more coming soon!! 


	10. Farplane blues

Author's note: As far as I am concerned, FFX-2 does not happen, or if it does, it has not happened yet.  
  
I own no characters besides the Ultimate God of Destruction. Do I even own him? I might have to consult my lawyers on that, I'm not sure.  
  
MAJOR PLOT TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER SO YAY FOR ME.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Rikku, oh my god it's you!" Yuna yelled out, running toward her guardian and friend. She was genuinely happy to see her cousin.  
  
"Yunnie I'm so glad to see you!" The blonde yelled out, equally as excited to see Yuna. It had been some time since they'd last seen each other. They embraced each other in a warm hug, as close family often does. They paid no attention to the stares they were getting from the crowd. After all, who wouldn't stare at a blonde chick with incredible short shorts? Dumbledore took a moment to examine the new 'visitor'.  
  
Auron trailed Rikku, amazed at how much energy the girl had. She certainly had spunk. She might not have been the strongest guardian, but he had to admit he admired her enthusiastic and caring personality. She would hang tenaciously to a goal until it was accomplished.  
  
"Yuna, I found him. Tidus, he's here.with us, in this building!" the Al Bhed squealed.  
  
"What??" Yuna responded, not sure if she had heard right. How could this be? Yuna had finally accepted the fact that Tidus had departed to the farplane, but Yuna knew Rikku would not lie. Yuna felt an emotion from deep within her heart that she could not identify. Love, and happiness mixed with bitter nostalgia and fear.fear that he might leave again.  
  
"Excuse me, you filthy intruders," Snape yelled as he approached the Spirians. He drew his wand. "But how do we know you are not working for the Dark Lord himself? No one is allowed to enter this hall, and you barge in, ready to attack! You are Deatheaters!!"  
  
Before Auron or Kimahri could grab their weapons, Rikku pulled out a pistol, aimed directly for Snape's forehead. He gulped and slowly put away his wand. "How rude, don't you know how to treat a lady? We're here to help, but first I have something important I need to tell Yuna. Yuna?"  
  
Yuna was in a daydream. "Tidus is here? How can that be? Why here? Does he know I'm here? How. could someone I've longed for so long suddenly return so. abruptly?"  
  
"Yuna? Oh Yunnie, is anybody home?" Rikku sang. "Unfortunately, I didn't come all the way out here for fun.I've got bad news."  
  
The Al Bhed changed her whole attitude. She became solemn and serious. "The Farplane's wall was broken."  
  
"What?!" each of the Spirians gasped. Everyone else in the room, of course, acted confused, wondering, of course, what the hell a "Farplane" was. Most figured it was some flying device that had broken down. Dumbledore's eyes light up. He was the only wizard who understood what that meant.  
  
"Fiends are running wild throughout Spira. Thousands of them.There's nothing we can do to stop them. We've all tried are hardest, but there wasn't much we could do. They've ravaged the lands, destroyed the temples and leveled our villages. Yuna, Spira needs you again." Rikku stated.  
  
"How far have they spread?" Lulu asked, but all Rikku could do was shake her head and whisper, "Everywhere. Dad thinks. that soon they'll arrive here."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore stepped forth. He spoke to the Spirians in a loud, clear voice. Even Auron had to respect the old geezer for his commanding aura. "If the Farplane has been broken, than the situation is far worse than I expected. Is there someone among you who has a clear report of the situation?"  
  
Just than, a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit entered the room. "If you're look'en info on them fiends, I got it right here!"  
  
"Good," Dumbedore said, "I'd like to speak with you in private, sir. Please follow me." He led Cid outside, towards his office. "As for the teachers and students, you are all to follow the directions of Miss Yuna and her company. Listen to them as you would listen to myself." The school was in shock. Snape was in a fury. "Headmaster, what are you doing?! The school needs you, you are going to just, leave us in the hands of these.newcomers?!"  
  
"Yes, I am, for they are the only people that can save us." He gave a glance at each of the Spirians; Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, and Rikku. "Our future lies in their capable hands."  
  
A few minutes after their beloved headmaster left the room to confer with the stranger, every student was devoid of common sense. Who could blame them? The dark lord, Voldemort, was on his way there, their headmaster had left and their lives were now in the hands of strange newcomers who didn't even use wands. Yuna tried to put them at ease with soothing words, but she might have been talking to the walls. Kimahri and Auron just stood against the wall, holding their trusty weapons, ready to spill some blood if necessary. Lulu backed up Yuna in trying to calm the students down, although she was a lot less soothing than Yuna. Rikku checked her gear, making sure she had all the tools necessary for a battle. Meanwhile, across the room, some other people were making their own preparations. Draco Malfoy seemed oddly calm for what was going on, holding his wand in his hand. A table over, Harry Potter also seemed ready for what he knew was coming. His scar ached, but he held his wand with bravery.  
  
Than, the moment of truth arrived, as the doors of the Great Door opened again, for what could have been the last time.  
  
================================================================  
  
R&R please! More coming, and I swear the action begins next chapter!!!! Get ready for some intense battles. 


	11. The fun begins

HI EVERYONE! I just bought Order of the Phoenix today. it's a good book. However, it inspired me to continue on with my story, so here I am, and here you are, reading what I have written.  
  
NOTE: Perhaps you all remember, but this is a reminder. FFX-2 has not taken place, neither has Order of the Phoenix. This fic takes place during the time that FFX-2 and O of the P would have taken place, only things happened my way.  
  
Long, action filled chapter here.  
  
WARNING: This chapter may get a little violent, but action is what you've wanted all along, right?!?!?!  
  
I own nothing.except the copy of Order of the Phoenix I just bought today.Do I even own that? Please don't take it from me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
About 20 of Voldemort's closet followers raced into the room, raising their wands.  
  
"A nice little slaughter should tell the world our dark Lord has returned." a Deatheater yelled to the crowd. Unknown to everyone except Draco, this man was actually his father.  
  
"Get past us first, old man." Auron yelled, drawing his blade. "Yea, pops, you got some serious issues thinking you can just walk in here without a fight!" Rikku joined her older associate. "Khimahri will run you through on my lance!" the blue warrior cried out. "We dispose of you quickly and efficiently, with a great deal of pain for you," Lulu added. "And we won't let you hurt anybody, understand!" Yuna commanded.  
  
"The Dark Lord will kill you, fools!" Draco yelled to the Spirians, as he joined his place among the Deatheaters. "The Dark lord will reign supreme!"  
  
"Insolent fools, you will perish just as everyone who has tried to oppose me." Lucious Malfoy said. "Kill these fools!" he commanded his followers.  
  
The first five Deatheaters all stepped forward, casting a powerful Avada Kedavra spell. Each of the casters had used the spell countless times to aid their master, and they were all certain the spell would make an example out of the fools who oppose Voldemort.  
  
"Mega Reflect!" Yuna screamed.  
  
Five people fell to the floor, dead; the same five who cast the death spell.  
  
"Firaga!" the black mage yelled, killing another five with intense, incinerating flames. Khimahri added his Fire Breathe overdrive, burning another 5 to a crisp.  
  
Now, only five Deatheaters remained alive. Auron and Rikku stepped forth, and with swift powerful movements, added a red tint to their weapons and killed the rest of the Deatheaters.  
  
"Is that the best challenge your warriors can provide?!" the red-clad swordsman challenged the two Malfoys "That was easy!" Rikku chirped. "If that's the best you got, I have no idea why nobody killed you before now!" Lulu added. The Spirians stepped forward, as the father and son Deatheaters stepped back.  
  
"What do we do to these two??" Rikku asked. She said it in such an innocent voice, you'd never know she was asking how to kill them. "We leave them, for later." Auron stated. "Why not kill them now??" Rikku replied, whining.  
  
"Because, we need to leave some alive, so we can question them once we're done slaughtering the rest. These two will tell use all their secrets."  
  
"We'll die before we betray Lord Voldemort! You'll soon die a painful death at his hand, foolish outsiders!!!" the elder Malfoy spat.  
  
"We'll ask you questions later, so stay around for awhile." Lulu said, raising her hand. "Doublecast, STOP!" And with that powerful spell, both Malfoy's were transformed into temporary statues, unable to move in any way.  
  
"Let's go." Yuna piped up. She had been silent for quite awhile, perhaps with thoughts of Tidus clouding her mind. "Let's go find Uncle Cid. We need to warn him that enemies have arrived here."  
  
"Wait!" yelled out Snape. Yuna turned to face him. Underneath his ugly and seemingly hateful exterior lied a man who wished to aid in stopping Voldemort. Yuna could see that in his eyes. "What can I do to help you?" he asked. His voice, for once, was humble and honest.  
  
"Please, Yuna looked over the crowd of school children. They were scared, shaken. She replied, "Guard these children." Snape simply nodded. Yuna turned towards her friends, her eyes beginning to become watery. They were once again, fighting the good fight. Together, as a group. The only one missing was...  
  
"Let's go." Yuna instructed.  
  
And with that, the guardians once again followed their summoner.  
  
Elsewhere within the castle, at Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So the Farplane's wall has broken, has it?" asked Dumbledore. "Yea." The bald, energetic Al bhed replied. "Fiends are everywhere. It's like the gates o' hell were opened or sumthin'."  
  
"Is there no one with the ability to fix this?"  
  
"We've tried, believe me. But it takes a magic unlike anything either of us could imagine to fix a whole in that there farplane."  
  
"What could have punctured this hole?"  
  
"Damn!" Cid was stumped. He didn't have a clue. The only being he could think of with power on that magnitude was Sin. He sat there thinking for a moment, than looked up to see Dumbledore's eyes focused yet livid. "Hey man you gotta calm down, I know it's a bad situation but-"  
  
"Well, it looks like its come down to this, has it?" a cold, raspy voice said.  
  
"Hey who the hell interrupts me?!" Cid yelled, turning to face the jerk off who butted into his conversation only to find a man that wasn't human. A man who was feared all throughout the wizard world...  
  
The word escaped Dumbledore's lips. "Voldemort."  
  
Back in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was freaking out. Although the teachers had taken control of the situation (as much as they could, anyway), he still felt a tugging at his soul. He couldn't sit here knowing the man who killed his parents was in the same castle. He wanted revenge on Voldemort, the man who killed his parents, killed Cedric, and nearly killed him on more than one occasion. His two friends tried to console him. "Harry, please, don't try anything rash," they told him. "You'll die if you leave this room." they said. He felt strength welling up deep inside him, a deep anger and hatred for Voldemort. He had never felt like this before in his life. It was not anger, not bravery, not even determination. It was. . destiny. "Look." Potter stated. The Spirians were all leaving the room. "Where could they be going?" Ron asked. Part of Hermione wanted to yell out, "TO serve You-Know- Who, that's what!" However, she did just see them kill a large group of Deatheaters, and petrify Malfoy in time, so.  
  
"I'm following them." The raven-haired teenage wizard said. There was no indecision in his voice, or his soul- live or die, he had to confront Voldemort. He had to try to avenge his parents, even if at the cost of his own life. "Harry, don't!" Hermione said to him, but he already left his seat. Among all the confusion and chaos in the Great Hall and Snape trying to calm the kids (wait, Snape being kind? Guess there's a first for everything), and the Spirians graceful enough to leave the door slightly open, open enough for him to slide by, he slipped through unnoticed, as he always did.  
  
In the Deatheater-infested hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
"Cut through these, and move on!" a former warrior-monk commanded. "We must find Cid and warn him!" He was trailed by Rikku and Khimarhi. Lulu and Yuna were straggling behind.  
  
"You'll never get past us!" a random Deatheater yelled, backed by two more. Auron leapt forward, and with one swing of his mighty blade, killed all three. Auron spotted a large group of Deatheaters heading right for him. "TORNADO!" he yelled, swinging his blade around, its immense power creating a whirlwind that lifted the Deatheaters off the ground before they could reach him. He tossed his sake jug into the wind, and with a large explosion the whirlwind burst into flames. The charred bodies of Deatheaters fell to the ground.  
  
Over ten Deatheaters were trying desperately to control Khimahri with the Control spell, but the blue beast has used Mighty Guard, making their magic less effective by a considerable amount. Fire burned in the Ronso's eyes. He was once again, a proud warrior. He stabbed forward with his Spirit Lance, killing one easily. The other nine turned to run, but were stopped in their tracks by Khimahri's ever-faithful Stone Breath attack. Their bodies shattered into a million pieces, littering the floor.  
  
Rikku was enjoying herself. Godhand on her arm, grenades in the other, what more can a girl need?? She especially enjoyed how they all underestimated a young blonde girl. "Stop there!" a Deatheater yelled, but Rikku jumped onto the man, slicing his chest open with Godhand. Another ran to avenge his fallen comrade, casting an Adava Kedavra. Rikku, however, with the young, agile body of a teenage girl, easily dodged. She threw something small and round at the Deatheater, but it narrowly missed. "I'll kill you!" he yelled, and raised his wand to cast the death-spell again. "Nope, you won't!" Rikku taunted sweetly, as a bone-shattering explosion killed the man, sending his body flying. "Don't these people know what grenades are?! They think I'm trying rocks at them or something?" Rikku cheered herself on, laughing to herself at how easy it this was. Nothing like fighting fiends in Spira... The cheerful blonde continued following Auron and Khimahri. She looked over her shoulder, wondering where her two female companions went off to.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll leave off there. R&R!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
~Ultimate God of Destruction. 


	12. THEY FOUND TIDUS

NOTE: Do not loose faith in me. Although this chapter may get confusing, explanations will come later. Please, no matter what happens, continue on. Its part of me elaborate plot! PLOT TWISTS but hang in it's a wild ride!  
  
Hehe, sorry Yuna-fans, I think I've transformed your fav character into a tragic character. Don't worry; she'll rise above it all. You'll love what happens later on. Just continue reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own any characters. Only multi- millionaires own characters. These multimillionaires sue young children and poor people to add to their collection of dirty money., DAMN YOU TO HELL Multi-millionaires who own characters! Why can I not be one of you?!  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: This is happening simultaneously to the battle that Auron, Khimahri, and Rikku fought in the last chapter  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we?" the beautiful black-haired goth asked her friend. Yuna led her away from the rest of the group, and they had been wandering the halls for quite some time. They had not, however, come across any enemies on their search for Cid.  
  
"We're lost." the usually elegant white mage replied. She could feel despair ebbing at her heart, and as best as she tried to keep her companion unaware of her sadness, she could not hide it from Lulu. Yuna had just wanted a woman-to-woman talk with her trusted friend, and foolishly asked Lulu to follow her. Now they didn't know where they were, because of her. She had lost Tidus before, and now Yuna had endangered Lulu's life. . 'Damn you' Yuna scolded herself. 'You've become such a fool ever since Tidus left, you can't even make simple obvious decisions without him!' she mentally yelled at herself  
  
"Sorry, Lu."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Getting us lost, at such an important time. We're lost in a dangerous place and we can't e others"  
  
Lulu smirked slightly. She understood her friend only had good intentions. The black mage looked into Yuna's eyes. They were pure, as always, but this time also showed pain. Yuna, who brought the Eternal Calm to Spira, could never have peace. Lulu wanted very badly to give her friend the peace she deserved so much. "Yuna," she started, suddenly feeling a slight loss of words. "Yuna, I-"  
  
"HEY gals! Long time no see, huh?!" yelled a cheerful voice.  
  
Yuna gasped. She looked up to see the man who called out to her. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Tidus?!"  
  
"Hey Yuna, how've you been? Miss me?" the blonde said in a happy tone of voice. He didn't act like it was at all odd to reunite with Yuna in this place, under these circumstances.  
  
"Tidus I've missed you too much...." the young woman said, her eyes becoming watery. She slowly stepped forward to meet her love, as though she was dreaming.  
  
"Sorry I sorta left you Yuna, I hope I can make it up to you," he said, his arms open wide.  
  
"Oh, Tidus." cried Yuna as she warmly embraced her love. She was now crying a river of joy. She just couldn't believe she'd ever be in his arms ever again. He hugged her tight, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Tidus, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Yuna," he whispered into his ear. "But there's some unfinished business I forgot to take care of."  
  
"What do you mean, Tidus?"  
  
"Sorry, Yuna." And with that, Tidus, the once star of the Zanarkand Abes, guardian to summoner Yuna, shoved the woman who loved him up against the wall, and watched as she fell to the ground  
  
"Hey!" Lulu yelled, rushing to confront Tidus, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Yuna looked up at Tidus. This couldn't be the man she loved. His eyes, normally beaming with energy, were now hollow and emotionless.  
  
Tidus just chuckled. He reached behind him and slowly drew the Caladbolg out. He laughed and pointed his blade at Yuna. "You should die. Look at yourself, you pathetic wrench. "  
  
"THUNDAGA!" Lulu yelled. Her eyes narrowed on Tidus as he jumped back, easily dodging the attack. His reflexes were faster than they ever were. She'd make him pay for hurting Yuna like he just did. She'd make him pay dearly.  
  
"Tidus." Yuna said under her breath. Her heart was aching, begging for release from this agony. Fate was teasing her, allowing her to see her love, to hug him but than have him turn on her.  
  
"Yuna that's not the Tidus you know!" the black mage tried to tell Yuna, trying to get her to pick herself up. Lulu didn't take her furious gaze off Tidus.  
  
"Is this my punishment for waiting so long, longing for his return?" Yuna said under her breath, weeping.  
  
"HaHaHaHaHa!" laughed Tidus. "Foolish little girl, that's what you are!"  
  
"How dare you call her that?! She is not a foolish girl!" Lulu fiercely yelled at Tidus, casting Waterga on him. Again, he jumped to safety.  
  
"Get out of the way you dirty whore, this is between Yuna and me!" Tidus commanded, anger burning in his eyes. He leapt forward, and almost instantly was right in front of Lulu. He swung his blade swiftly, far before she had time to move.  
  
Lulu flinched. She hadn't died yet? She slowly opened her eyes, to see the green and gold sword of Tidus only inches away from her face. He had stopped just before he hit her, no wait, rather something had stopped him.  
  
"Lu, are you okay?!" the white mage called to her friend. The summoner slowly got back on her feet. Yuna winced slightly, straining to keep the Protect spell strong enough to hold back Tidus's furious blade. She was struggling; he was stronger than ever.  
  
Lulu looked at Tidus, as he pushed his sword forward, fighting against Yuna's Protect. He was not a human. The darkness in his eyes made it obvious they were fighting a fiend. Yes, they were fighting a fiend that only looked like Tidus. She would not hold back against a mere fiend.  
  
"Doublecast; FLARE!" intense energy rose from the ground and burned Tidus, blackening his flesh, knocking him back a few paces. Tidus was smoking, but not injured. This fiend was strong.  
  
"Cast, HOLY!" the white mage yelled, sacred white energy erupting forth from her Nirvana, attacking the fiend. The spell ravaged his body, piercing its soul.  
  
"You... I'll KILL YOU!" the fiend roared in rage. It charged towards the two women, raising it's blade to kill them.  
  
Yuna and Lulu stood side by side. Their friendship feeding their magical powers, Lulu's eyes resonated a deep purple, while Yuna's glowed a bright white.  
  
"You're not the man I love," Yuna convinced herself. "Tidus would never hurt me or anyone I care about!"  
  
"Go to hell." was all the black mage had to say.  
  
Joining hands and powers, they bonded white magic with black magic to form one powerful attack.  
  
Their voices rang out in unison:  
  
"CAST: HOLY ULTIMA!"  
  
There was a blinding explosion of pure power. The entire school shook as the enormous attack flew towards the fiend. It connected, and a split second later, Tidus screamed in agony. He screamed shrilly as the attack literally tore him apart, ripping his flesh and tearing his body. The attack overwhelmed him, and he was thrown backwards, flying through the air. His charred body was propelled down the hall and through a solid marble wall.  
  
Yuna and Lulu slowly walked towards him. When they reached his horribly mangled body, they cast their looks down at him. The attack had melted away his skin, or rather, his outer layer of skin. Beneath they layer of Tidus's tan skin lie a dark, demon-like skin. The fiend reached up, trying to grab one of the women, in a feeble attempt to harm them. Lulu spat onto the fiend's face, while Yuna kicked it in it's rib cage.  
  
"You tried to impersonate the one that I love most to catch me off guard. You're lower the filth." Yuna spat, suddenly uncharacteristically angry. This monster tried to confuse her, make her lose hope, but Yuna would remain strong. She knew, deep down inside her, the man she loved would return to her.  
  
The fiend croaked, uttered something under its breath that sounded like "Die!" and than, perished.  
  
"Come on, Yuna," Lulu said, trying to sound warm and friendly, unlike her usual calm, cool tone. "I think I recognize that hallway, I might know where we are."  
  
"Thanks, Lu, for everything." Yuna sobbed, suddenly on the verge of tears. Yuna felt so happy to have a friend like Lulu, who fought along side her in battle, hitting the opponent with all she had for her friend's safety.  
  
The black mage smiled. She admired her friend's honesty; Yuna was always honest about how she felt, in her words and actions. She embraced Yuna in a hug, not only to console her dear friend but to also hide the fact that her eyes were getting watery. Although she was normally in control of her emotions, this was a very emotional moment. After slaying a fiend that looks like the love of your best friends life, seeing her shed so many tears for so many different emotions in such a short time; it wasn't easy, even for Lulu.  
  
"Come on Yuna, let's go."  
  
"Okay"  
  
============================================================================ ====================================================  
  
Sorry everyone, if that scared ya. That was just a fake Tidus, a fiend. The real Tidus will come, I PROMISE JUST HANG IN THERE A CHAPTER OR TWO MORE.  
  
R&R PLEASE! Thanks. 


End file.
